Sota Ross
Sota Ross '(ロス太) is one of Kaien's best friends at Tsukako Academy. Of the three of them, Sota is the smartest. He is able to talk to girls better than Roy, but he mostly keeps to himself. He is in the same class as Kaien, Selina and Cero. '''Appearance Sota is slightly shorter than Roy and Kaien, with average build. He is mostly seen in his school uniform, which is either a vest and white shirt and tie or dark jacket and white shirt. He always wears pants and dark dress shoes. Sota has short and thin black hair that has a slight-bluish tint in certain light. His eyes are dark colored, depending on the light, they could look anywhere from dark blue to dark brown (almost black). His kimono at the resort was a dark blue color with small, dark blue designs on the bottom. 'Personality' Sota is very calm and level-headed. He uses sarcasm often and likes to tease Roy, often acting childish in the process. However, when talking to Kaien (when Kaien is calm), Sota becomes much quieter and calmer. Sota often is reading books, usually non-fiction, and is the smartest of the three. He's always in the handful of kids in the class that get the highest test scores. Because he can switch personalities so easily, he can easily talk to girls, much to Roy's annoyance. He has many friends that are girls, and often teases Roy because he has a hard time talking to girls. 'Relationships' Kaien Mori Sota and Kaien's relationship goes back quite far. Both were in grade school together and they've shared a dorm together for the past three years. When Kaien acts calm, Sota mimics this, often talking about how childish Roy acts, though they don't mean any disrespect. At first, Sota did not believe that Kaien was telling the truth about Selina, however he was quick to change his mind after Kaien brought to the dorm. Sota would do pretty much anything for Kaien, as he values his friendship. Roy Collins Sota and Roy are mostly seen teasing each other. At times, it could sound rude, but they truely don't mean it. Their relationship is often brotherly, mostly becuase neither have brothers, only Sota has a older sister. Roy is often the one to bring out the more carefree version of Sota. Roy often finds it annoying that Sota is able to talk to girls freely and he can not. Rini Mori, Shion Itō and Ayame Riley Oddly enough, when there is a crisis with spirits, Sota is usually the one who will protect the three girls first. He gets along quite well with the girls, often talking to them afterschool. Sota often warns Kaien that his sister is coming home so she won't worry. Sota has a softer spot for Rini, mostly because she reminds him of Kaien. Selina Heartnet When Sota is calm, he gets along well with Selina, especially if Kaien is acting similar to Roy. Selina often calls them idiots, which Sota often agrees to. When Selina runs off to kill spirits, she trusts Sota the most to take care of everyone while they are away. Category:Characters Category:Humans